


Alone Time

by Kiiratam



Series: BeeDSM [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM reference, Blake suffers, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Weiss suffers, masturbation reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake and Yang get a moment to themselves in Argus.Takes place in Volume 6, between Chapters 9 and 10. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: BeeDSM [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541128
Comments: 47
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

"Here you go, Yang. Last one." Blake handed her friend the glass pan, holding on until she was sure Yang had it. She didn't want to break any of the Cotta-Arcs' dishes, and she wasn't sure how well Yang's new arm could grip the wet glass. Blake was certain it was water-proof, but would Atlesian scientists have prepared for something as mundane as drying dishes? Atlesians could have strange priorities. 

  
Yang took the large pan, and dried it, not really paying attention. She set it with all the rest of the dry dishes. Neither of them really knew where anything went, and Terra had poked her head in and told them to just leave everything out. "I wonder if Oscar cooked by himself, or if he was using someone else's memories."

  
"It seemed like a normal casserole to me?" Blake wasn't really sure what Yang was looking for. ...Was she actually just... making conversation? That would be a nice step.

  
"No point in speculating. Not like we have enough information." Yang paused. "Weiss went to bed early, yeah?"

  
Blake nodded. "She said she was really tired. Having to head back to Atlas is probably stressing her out."

  
"Yeaaaaaaaah."

  
_Okay, now **that** was suspicious. You know more than you're letting on, Yang._ Blake reached down into the soapy water, and pulled the drain on the sink. _Should I ask? Can I afford to push Yang, when she seems to be getting her balance back between us?_ She decided to risk it; Blake couldn't let herself treat Yang like she was helpless. _Just give her an out if she needs it, like she used to give you._ "Want to share?"

  
Yang hung the damp dish towel up. "We probably want to let her have the room for... at least an hour. I know Ruby's busy planning, but can you help me make sure she doesn't head up to the room?"

  
"Why, what is Weiss-" The realization hit. Weiss was stressed, and alone in the bedroom. Yang was giving her space, and making sure Ruby didn't interrupt. "Oh." Blake rinsed out the sink, and washed the last of the suds off her hands. _I guess there's a first time for everything?_ "How did you...?"

  
"Kiiiinda ran across her shopping for toys."

  
_Wait, I know Yang already has sex toys. Multiple sex toys. She definitely would have brought them with her. Why was she in a sex toy shoppe to stumble across Weiss?_

  
_...What did Weiss get?_

  
Blake contented herself with nodding. She dried her hands, ignoring a growing heat in her cheeks. Would Yang be willing to go shopping with her?

  
_I could just ask._

  
_It's just embarrassment. I've suffered worse for Yang, and more uselessly._

  
"I never had any."_ Except for the one my mom just gave me. Us. Gave us. And the collar and leash I just bought. For me to wear and you to hold. Even if you don't know about either of those yet. But I haven't used them. Won't, until you're ready. If._

  
Yang nodded. "I figured. If you only had space for two or three books..."

  
"...It's not like the books don't count." Even if most of the ones she'd read in the White Fang weren't smutty. Just whatever she could find.

  
"Good point." It was good to hear Yang laugh. Even a little one.

  
"And I never really had the opportunity." Apart from all their time at Beacon. "Or really understood what the point was." They didn't really feature in the books she read. And Adam had hated the very idea, the one time she'd vaguely alluded to trying one. "I mean, I don't really need any." Blake looked up into Yang's face, silently begging her to object.

  
"_Need_, maybe not." Blake silently rejoiced at the return of ridiculously perceptive, practically mind-reading Yang. "But they're **really nice** luxuries."

  
_I trust Yang. I hope Yang can trust me. How can I help her?_

  
_Show her you trust her. Be there for her. Especially if you want to run._

  
"Could- I mean, when we have time, can you help me... find one?" _Something that reminds me of you. _

  
"Um." Blake fought down a surge of panic as Yang paused. "Yeah, sure."

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out. _

  
"It's a date?"

  
Yang snorted. "Most couples go to dinner, or something."

  
_Too fast, too far, I'm an idiot, I didn't learn anything- _

  
_She's smiling. Relax._

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
Blake reached out and brushed Yang's bangs with her fingertips. "We can go to dinner too, if you want." _And then we can go back to wherever we're sleeping, and for once, **I** can be the one playing with myself in the middle of the night, and **you** can be the one listening._

  
_...Or we could skip that step, and you can just use them on me. If you want. Please want to. I'm ready. I know I asked you to wait, and wait, and **wait**, but I'm here. I'm ready._

  
_I just wish I thought you were, too._

  
It was agony, waiting for Yang to respond. Blake could feel her own adrenaline pumping, stretching out time, making her conscious of every tiny bit of doubt hidden in Yang's face.

  
But Yang nodded. "Maybe? I dunno, I just ate. Ask me when I'm hungry." Her face brightened, and Blake recognized another Yang. That was her pun smirk, and Blake braced herself. "Completely unrelated, I got you something. ...It's just in the room. But it's all wrapped and everything."

  
_I got you something too. Not wrapped. Buried at the bottom of my bag, next to what my mom got us. My new collar, next to our strap-on. So you know I'm yours. So I can be your eager pet._

  
_I need to stop thinking about this. Really, really need to stop. I need to be able to walk. _

  
_...Wait, was her present why Yang was at the sex toy shoppe?_

  
"Oh. Thank you."

  
Yang smirked more. "Don't thank me until you see it."

  
_Hurry **up**, Weiss._


	2. Chapter 2

Yang glanced over at Blake, as Ruby started her stumbling explanation. Everyone else had headed off to bed, and the hour Yang had wanted to give Weiss had only just elapsed. Ruby and Jaune had hammered out an outline of a plan, and Yang had asked Ruby to run her through it. 

  
Blake was about to object, pointing out to Yang that Ruby was nearly falling asleep on her feet, that she (and everyone else) were still recovering from the Apathy... But Yang nodded her head in the direction of team RWBY's room, and Blake got it. Yang was pulling one last delaying action, so Blake could make sure Weiss was done.

  
She slipped away from the table, half-covered in paper, and padded upstairs on silent feet. Terra and Saphron had good taste - even if it wasn't exactly her taste - and she had to force herself forward, not lingering on any of the watercolors on the walls, or the little sculptures, or...

  
_ Ruby isn't the only one who's tired. I keep distracting myself._

  
_ Better distracted by art than fantasizing about Yang._

  
_ Not really, but it's a lot easier to break myself out of contemplating art. _

  
Blake blew out a breath, throwing away almost-imagined images of Yang with it. She had a job to do. Stopping at the door of the guest room, Blake wondered if she should knock.

  
_ No, Weiss probably just went to sleep. It doesn't take **that** long. And I don't hear any buzzing or... other noises. I'm sure Yang is just being careful and considerate. Because that's who she is - at least with other people. She doesn't seem to treat herself quite as well._

  
Easing the door open, Blake slipped inside. The light was off, and the curtains were drawn, and her eyes adjusted quickly.

  
And just as quickly, she spun around to face the door. Now she knew how Weiss had felt back at Beacon. Even if this was quite a bit worse than anything Weiss had walked in on.

  
_ What do I even **say**? Her eyes are closed; she probably just drifted off after she was finished._

  
_ At least I know what toys Weiss got._

  
_ I really didn't need to know. Just like I didn't need to know what Weiss looks like naked. But here I am, knowing._

  
_ Focus._

  
"Hey, Weiss? Wake up."

  
Her response was a bleary mumble. "...isn't four times enough?"

  
_ And on the list of things I still didn't need to know..._

  
"Weiss, Ruby's coming."

  
"...again?"

  
Blake gently hit her head against the door. _Why me?_

  
"Weiss, could you please put some clothes on?"

  
"...but I'm not done with the essay."

  
That would be a pretty fierce fight for Weiss. Finish the test or put clothes on. Her need for perfection verses her modesty. Blake really didn't want to have to walk over to the bed and shake Weiss awake. She just needed to find something bad enough to make Weiss wake up, but not bad enough to actually hurt.

  
"Hey Weiss, isn't that Jaune with his guitar?"

  
Weiss made a disgusted noise. As Blake examined the wood grain of the door, her upper ears tilted, catching the frantic scramble as Weiss finally woke up. Surprise, panic, the whoosh of a sheet, realization, and Weiss getting out of bed. Putting her nightgown on, stuffing her toys into her pack and zipping it closed.

  
"Sorry, Blake." Weiss touched her arm, and Blake turned to look at her friend. Hair down, red-faced, unable to meet Blake's eyes. 

  
_ Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't you dare laugh._

  
"Ruby and Yang were coming up in a few minutes."_ Serious thoughts. How fine should you dice peppers for stir-fry?_ "We thought you might need a warning." _What calibre of fire is needed to pierce a Deathstalker's chitin?_

  
Weiss nodded. "Thank you for your insightful consideration."

  
The formality might literally kill Blake. Her cheeks were hurting, trying to keep a smile from showing. At least she heard Ruby and Yang on the stairs. "I'm going to get ready for bed. You might want to go lie down, if you don't want Ruby asking questions."

  
_ Though if Weiss' face lights the sheets on fire, Ruby is still going to have questions._


	3. Chapter 3

"Yaaaaang, if you don't hurry up, you're going to miss breakfast! You too, Blake!" Ruby bounced in place by the door, staring at her sister, who was still brushing her hair.

  
Blake was sitting on her sleeping bag, checking Gambol Shroud's ribbon for the fifth time, and desperately hoping Ruby would give up and go downstairs already. Whatever present Yang had for Blake, she apparently didn't want to give it to Blake while Ruby was around.

  
"Sorry, sis, I just have to finish taming my hair." Yang looked down at her toiletry bag, and swapped to a different brush.

  
"But I can smell Ren's pancakes from here, and if we don't all hurry, Nora's going to eat _all_ of them. **Again**!" That was a risk Blake was willing to take. Ren's pancakes were delicious - light and fluffy, beautifully colored, perfect with maple syrup - but set against a mystery gift from Yang...

  
Weiss belted on Myrtenaster, and said, "Ruby, why don't we just go downstairs? If they don't want to be punctual, they can sit at the planning meeting with an empty stomach."

  
"But Yang's stomach is _so loud_. And Blake's isn't as sneaky as the rest of her!"

  
_There, there._ Blake patted her stomach._ Ruby's just hungry. She doesn't mean it._ Lifting the ribbon close to her eyes, Blake peered at it. _Was that as a loose thread, or just a runaway hair?_

  
"I'm sure Ren has back-up food in case of Nora. They won't starve if they want to laze around instead of coming downstairs." Weiss reached up and tugged on Ruby's hood.

  
"Fiiiiiine." Ruby caught Weiss' arm, and half-dragged her out of the door. Blake just caught Weiss' smile at the two of them as she closed the door.

  
_I still need to ask Weiss about everything back in Mistral. There were an awful lot of coincidences around getting me and Yang talking again. All those group outings that practically turned into dates for us, as everyone else 'just happened' to pair off and leave us alone._

  
_It's not we were ever sneaky. Just... hesitant. Even if we've switched around who's being hesitant._

  
_Not like I haven't given Yang reasons. I wouldn't trust me. I **don't** trust me. I know what I've done. Even if I don't, can't know how much I hurt Yang. She let me in, gave me safe haven from my storms, brought warmth and sunlight and love back into my life, and I-_

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
_I was scared. I was scared, and I made the wrong choice. Everyone makes mistakes. It's how you deal with your mistakes that's important. And I **will** fix this. _

  
_...I'll fix my part. I can't make Yang do anything. I won't. I'll be here for her. Always. Even if it takes me putting a collar on, and handing Yang the leash._

  
Blake shivered. She couldn't fall down that particular cave of imagination. Not if she wanted to-

  
Yang knelt down in front of her, brush in one hand, present in her new one. It was a small rectangular box, wrapped in a shimmery purple paper. She didn't offer it to Blake, though. "A few things, before you open it."

  
Putting Gambol Shroud aside, Blake sat up straight, looking into Yang's violet eyes. Waiting.

  
"I... know that things - everything, isn't the way it was. Old normal." Yang gestured with the present and her Atlesian arm. "And I don't know what the new normal is going to be. But... I want to find out."

  
"Yang... I do too."

  
She nodded with a little, wavering smile. "Okay. I just..." Yang blew out a breath. "We'll find out together. Anyway-" She offered the gift, and Blake took it. "-I guess this is a welcome back present?"

  
Blake started unwrapping it - slowly, keeping the paper intact. Some habits didn't need to be broken.

  
_And I can use it to wrap my collar. So Yang can unwrap it. When I need it. When we're both ready. _

  
"It's... not as good of a gift as it would have been for our old normal. But still-"

  
Blake opened the box.

  
"-who _hasn't_ wanted to gag me?"

  
Black leather, blackened titanium hardware. Purple ball.

  
_Good news. I'm already sitting down._

  
_Bad news, I need to actually be able to get up sometime today._

  
Blake looked up at Yang. Who...wasn't grinning like a loon, like Blake was expecting. It was a literal pun. A gag gift. But... Yang didn't seem to think it was completely a joke.

  
"I, uh, haven't tried it on yet. But it should fit. Over or under my hair. They're pretty long straps. Lots of holes. Very adjustable. I thought about getting one of the whiffle ones, you know, with the holes, but it's a lot easier to make noises through those than it is around a solid ball. Not that you can talk with either one in. At least, that's what I was told. " Yang swallowed. "Am I babbling? I feel like I'm babbling."

  
_Say something._ "I love it." _You. I love you._

  
Yang laughed. "So I _am_ babbling. Good, good, glad it's going to be useful for you. Want me to try it on now?" She looked down. "Hold on, let me get a towel, don't want to drool all over myself." Started to get to her feet.

  
_I aM tRYinG To fOCus!_

  
Blake managed to force out more words. "Not yet."

  
Yang paused, mid-rise. Tilted her head a bit, waiting for Blake to continue.

  
_Just tell her. Open up._ "Yang, if you put that on, I can't promise that I'll let you leave this room."

  
"...Oh." 

  
_She was so pretty when she blushed. ...Yang was pretty all the time. But when she blushed... she didn't blush when she was flirting for fun._

  
Yang sat back down, looking everywhere but at Blake, her hand in her hair. "Um. ...I really, really don't want to say it, but we have this whole 'getting to Atlas' plan, and-"

  
"I know. ...I can wait. But I just wanted to warn you." _Tell her more. Let her in._ "And... when we have time, I have a present for you. Two presents. They're not wrapped." Blake buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her own blush.

  
_We're so good at this. Sitting next to each other, unable to even look at each other. Blushing like a pair of Weisses._

  
They both looked up as Nora's voice rang out downstairs. "Ren, they're not coming down! Lemme at those pancakes!"

  
Yang bolted up. "I'll get you a plate." She dashed for the door, not looking back.

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
Closing the box, Blake shoved it and the folded wrapping paper into her bag. For someone who hadn't owned any sex toys a week ago, they were piling up rapidly. And she still hadn't gotten to _use_ any of them.

  
_We'll get there. I know we will. And we'll do find that new normal. Together._


End file.
